


Kid

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov is sick of being treated like a child. Little does he know, not every crew member thinks of him that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid

Chekov resisted the urge to sigh as his hair was ruffled for what must have been the hundredth time at least. The Enterprise was two months into its five year voyage, and the crew seemed to have settled into a routine; a routine that included treating him like a little kid. Sure, he was the youngest crew member on the ship – the youngest crew member in history at that – but that didn't give any of them the right to treat him like a five year-old! He was seventeen, damn it! If he heard one more remark about being a 'kid', or a 'boy', he would scream. Captain Kirk seemed to be at least trying to treat him as an adult, but even he occasionally slipped up and offered a 'good boy, Chekov' as praise.

Leaning back in his chair, he firmly kept his eyes on the map, even while his thoughts began to roam. He knew none of them meant it harshly, but… it got a little irritating. He'd been incredibly mature for his age ever since he was born – even though he didn't act it at times – but due to his young age and boyish personality, it had always been overlooked. Still, he would be eighteen in six months… maybe he'd get a little bit more respect after his birthday.

A buzzer sounded, signaling the end of Alpha shift, and Chekov turned inquiring eyes on his captain. Kirk smiled at the room, waving a hand in dismissal. "Go on, all of you. Get some rest, good job people," he told them fondly. Chekov wasted no time in getting up from his seat and leaving the bridge, not even waiting for Carter to relieve him. Setting off for the direction of his quarters, he ran a hand through his curly hair. He needed to sleep; maybe then he'd feel better. He knew he was overreacting just a little, but he was getting to feel a little cooped-up on the ship. They hadn't been planet-side since they'd left Earth, and he was getting a little sick of metal walls.

Punching in the code to his room, he waited for the door to slide open and walked in, toeing his boots off and kicking them to the side. "Computer, lights to forty percent," he requested, smiling as the lights dimmed. Pulling off his gold shirt, left only in Starfleet regulation blacks, he climbed onto his bed wearily, pulling his PADD out. Bringing up to book he'd been reading previously – a collection of classic Russian fairytales – he settled down, hoping to find some reprieve in the fantasy.

.-.-.

Reading went well in calming his nerves; at least until the computer informed him that he would miss his meal if he stayed any longer. Reluctantly sliding his PADD back into his belt, he slipped his boots back on, forgoing his gold shirt, and left the room. In the hallway he bumped into Sulu, who was emerging from his own quarters. "Hey, Chekov. Everything okay?" he queried cheerily. Chekov shrugged.

"I am fine, Sulu, zank you. Yourself?" he replied neutrally, not really in the mood for talk, but not wanting to be rude. Sulu was perhaps the only person who never seemed to look on him as a child, but as a capable navigator and – dare he say it – friend. The two of them shared a bathroom, meaning they saw each other a lot outside of the bridge. It was strange; they had barely anything in common, yet they got along surprisingly well, never short of conversation topics.

"Yeah, I'm good, man. You sure? You seem a little down," Sulu added, concerned. Chekov managed a small smile in the older man's direction, hoping he could pull it off.

"Yes, I am just… not hawing a good day," he replied vaguely. Sulu frowned, reaching out to squeeze the Russian's shoulder. Chekov tried not to concentrate too much on the heat spreading from the point of contact, even through his shirt. Now was not the time for stupid, teenage hormones.

"Okay. If you need to talk, you know where I am, 'kay?" he checked, and this time Chekov's smile wasn't faked.

"Da, Sulu," he agreed with a nod. He didn't think he'd take him up on that offer, but still, it was nice he cared enough to make it in the first place.

The two reached the mess hall and were immediately assaulted by the usual cacophony of noise that accompanied a meal on the Enterprise. Bracing himself for another barrage of 'hey, kid', he walked through the doors, resolutely _not_ admitting that having Sulu by his side made things easier. Of course not.

.-.-.

Later that evening found Pavel Chekov back in his quarters, laying on his bed in nothing but regulation black boxers and a well-worn Starfleet Academy t-shirt, music playing loudly in the room as he tried to drown out his annoyances. Dinner had been just as uncomfortable as it always was, with the older crew members constantly teasing him about his age and naivety. He had bristled at that; he was not as naïve and innocent as they thought he was! Sure, he'd not… experienced life as much as some of them had, particularly in the romance department, but that didn't mean he didn't know what it was all about. He was a seventeen year-old with fluctuating hormone levels, an advanced knowledge of human anatomy, and a vivid imagination; did they not expect him to know his way around?

He didn't realise there was someone at his door until it opened; not from the main door, like he would have expected, but from the door leading to his and Sulu's bathroom. "Computer, lower audio feed volume," a soft voice stated, and Chekov looked up, startled, as his music quieted. He turned his head, raising an eyebrow at the man stood in the doorway.

"Hikaru," he greeted, confusion in his voice. The older man had insisted on first-names only when they were in their quarters, stating it was weird to be called by his surname in such a private setting.

"Everything okay, Pavel? The music sounds kind of… angry," Hikaru said with a small half-smile. Pavel blushed, still hearing the faint sounds of the heavy rock music. He didn't answer for a long moment, just keeping his eyes on Hikaru's, until he let out a small sigh.

"Vy does eweryone treat me like I am a child?" he asked quietly, the hurt clear in his voice. Hikaru looked at him inquiringly, tentatively moving inside. When he got no protests from Pavel, he sat on the bed cross-legged beside the Russian's waist, looking down at him.

"What do you mean, Pav?" he queried. Pavel shot him a look.

"You know vat I mean, 'Karu. Zey all treat me like I am a baby, I'm sick of it! It's alvays 'good vork, kid' or 'good boy, Chekov'; I am sewenteen, not sewen!" he burst out. Hikaru gave him a small grin, his hand absently resting on Pavel's arm.

"Give them a break. Pav; half of them aren't used to being ordered around by someone younger than them. It's not just you – even Kirk gets called kid by some of the older crew members, and he's the captain! Besides, can you really blame them? You do look kind of adorable," he replied, then blushed as he realised what he'd said. Pavel raised an eyebrow.

"Adorable?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah, y'know… you look pretty young and innocent. A lot of the crew can't help it, Pav, you just scream 'hug me'," Hikaru added teasingly. Pavel frowned (and definitely did not _pout_ ).

"I do not vant to be hugged, I vant to be able to do my job! I hawe alvays been ze youngest in a class, I skipped seweral years in school, and no one ewer zought I could do vat the ozers could, because I vas younger zan zem!" he argued, his accent becoming thicker as he got angrier. Hikaru frowned, looking him straight in the eye.

"Listen, Pavel, just because you get teased for being a little young doesn't mean any of us doubt your abilities. Maybe any other crew might, but we're not exactly a conventional crew, are we?" he murmured wryly. "We all know exactly how awesome you are at what you do, and how we wouldn't be half the team we are without you. I mean, damn, Kirk and I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for your kickass transporter skills," he added with a wink, reminding him of the time back on Vulcan.

"You… you really zink zat? You don't just zink I am a little kid?" Pavel asked earnestly, wide eyes. Hikaru rolled his eyes, poking Pavel in the side lightly.

"Of course not! Dude, anyone who talks to you for more than ten minutes will know that you're not your average seventeen year-old. Hell, you're not your average anything. But seriously, don't let it get to you; they tease you because they like you, they don't mean anything by it. And for those people who do treat you like a kid, they're not worth your time. You're young, yes, but that just makes it all the more impressive that you've gotten where you are today. It probably doesn't help you that you're so damn cute, but-"

"You zink I'm cute?" Pavel interrupted, an unreadable tone to his voice. Hikaru blushed brightly, glancing away.

"Well, uh, you've sort-of got those eyes, and you're like a puppy when you get excited, and your face is – and I'm gonna shut up now before I make even more of an ass out of myself," he finished quickly, suddenly all-too aware that Pavel was just in a thin t-shirt and boxers, and he in similar attire. Pavel was blushing wildly, making him – in Hikaru's opinion – even more adorable than before. The younger of the two sat up slowly until he was sitting opposite Hikaru, mirroring his position.

"Hikaru," he murmured softly, startlingly blue eyes fixing on Hikaru's own amber-brown ones.

"Pav… I'm going to kiss you now, so if you don't want me to, just tell me," Hikaru warned, his voice husky. Pavel's eyes flared and he didn't move an inch, which the older man took as consent. Tentatively leaning forward, he pressed his lips against Pavel's gently, just for a moment before he pulled back. Looking back into his friend's eyes, he could see nothing but desire, and joined their lips again. This time the kiss was deeper, their lips parting, tongues mapping the other's mouth, hands gripping t-shirts and hips and hair. Pavel was in heaven; the kisses he'd dreamed of between himself and Hikaru – and there had been many – didn't even compare to this… it was amazing. Wrapping an arm around Hikaru's waist, he began to lean back, pulling the other with him until he was pinning Pavel against the bed, still kissing furiously. Eventually, however, they had to break for air, both of them with swollen lips and flushed faces, panting breathlessly. "Wow," Hikaru breathed, his eyes darkened in lust. "See, little kids definitely don't kiss like _that_ ," he murmured, lowering himself until he was straddling Pavel, nipping the blonde's bottom lip playfully. "Now, I'd quite like to take advantage of the fact that I've got an incredibly horny, gorgeous seventeen year-old underneath me, if you don't mind?"

He didn't.


End file.
